Egg Hunt
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: COMPLETE. The Easter Story for my set of Holiday Stories that began with Apple Bobbing. Jareth tags along doing the annual Easter Egg hunt. J/S
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Labyrinth. It and all its wonderful creatures and characters belong to the wonderful Jim Henson, which is now owned by Disney.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It promised to be a warm spring day. Birds sang in the trees. Small woodland creatures scampered in the grass. Flowers were beginning to bloom. The bees were buzzing around. Inside a white Victorian house, a little boy with golden hair yelped in joy at the sight of his Easter basket. His father and sister smiled, while his mother frowned.

Toby attacked his basket, while Sarah walked over to see what was in her basket. It would mostly be candy. She rarely got anything more. Well, every year or so she would get a stuffed animal, but this year, there sat nicely in her basket a jewelery box. It wasn't too large, but she couldn't figure what was in it. She glanced around her and quickly placed it in the pocket of her robe. She then turned back to her brother.

"What did you get, Toby?"

Toby turned towards her. "Come see."

Sarah walked over to him. She looked down into his basket. Already, she knew some of the things in it, because she had put them in there. The rest had come from their father. Toby held up a little figure.

"Isn't he neat, Sarah?"

Sarah looked at the figure and almost groaned. It looked like the Goblin King. "Yeah, it's neat."

Sarah looked at her dad. "I'm going to take my basket upstairs. I'll be back soon."

Her father nodded. "All right. He'll be entertained awhile."

Irene continued to frown. "Just be down in thirty minutes. Breakfast will be ready then." She walked back into the kitchen.

Sarah heard her father sigh as she lifted up her basket. Things hadn't really changed since Christmas, of course they wouldn't, but now her father finally saw what she had.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

Robert smiled at her. "Take your time, Sarah. Just be back down for breakfast."

Sarah nodded and head up to her room. Once she entered her room, she shut her door and locked it. Then walking over to her bed, she took the box out of her pocket. She sat her basket on her night stand as she sat on her bed. What had he given her this time? What was in the box wasn't from her father. No, it was from her "boyfriend." She still wasn't used to calling him that. Slowly, she opened the box to find a pair of earrings that matched the necklace he had given her at Christmas.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah stood up. He had promised to meet up with her and her family at the annual Easter egg hunt at the City Park. Hopefully all would go well. She didn't need a disaster on her hands.

"Sarah! Come down. Breakfast is ready."

"Coming!" Sarah took a quick glance out her window and smiled as she went to her door. She unlocked and then opened it. As she walked out of the room, Sarah heard the soft hoot of an owl.

* * *

So begins the Easter story.

I'm trying to get back into short chapters for this. It's so I can update more quickly, and hopefully I will be able to.

I'm looking for a beta. If you're interested, please Pm me.

Now review if you please.

CL


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Why hadn't she come to the window? Was she angry at him? He had kept their last two dates. What was wrong? He spread his wings and jumped off the branch. Jareth flew towards the park. Hopefully today would go well. Did Sarah know the hidden meaning behind the tradition; she had invited him to join in?

He landed on the top f the large black obelisk in the park. Well, he would wait until Sarah and her family arrived. He just prayed that no one would be wished away.

XOXOXOX

Sarah ran her brush through her hair and then pulled it back into a ponytail. She wore a flowy soft green dress that fell down to her knees and sensible flats. No make up covered her face. Only a light coat of lip gloss covered her lips. Taking one last glance at herself in the mirror, She nodded. She was finally ready. She was already starting to worry about the Egg Hunt would go."

A knock came at her door.

"Come in." She turned to face it.

The door opened and her father stuck his head in. "Ready, Sarah?"

"Yeah." She smiled at him.

Robert returned the smile. "Well, come on we don't want to be late to Church."

Sarah grabbed her small purse and followed him out.

In the front foyer, beside the door, Toby stood in a little suite and tie, clearly hating it. His mother stood beside him in a straight white dress that stopped at just above her knees and high heals on her feet.

Irene nodded as Robert and Sarah came down the stairs. "About time. Now we need to hurry or we'll be late."

There was of course plenty of time. Robert glanced back at his daughter. "Well, come on. Let's all get into the car."

Irene opened the door and marched out the door. "Come along, Toby."

Toby sighed and followed after his mother with his head down.

Robert and Sarah followed not too much later. Both were dreading the afternoon. Irene would almost ruin it for Toby, and they both knew it.

* * *

Thank you for the lovely reviews. I hope that these are as light and happy as the last ones of this series were. I like to think I've changed since last year in my writing.

So review if you please.

CL


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The park was slowly filing with people. Jareth leaned against the obelisk, he landed on before, waiting for Sarah to arrive with her family. The sun was climbing higher in the sky. It was a good idea that he had allowed Sarah to help him choose what to wear. The light suit and tie did seem to keep him cooler than what he had originally planned to wear.

Where were they? Shouldn't they be here by now? Jareth glanced up at the large clock tower over the trees. He looked towards the far side of the park past the stream and smiled.

XOXOXOX

Sarah held Toby's hand as he all but pulled her towards the bridge.

"Come on, Sarah. I want to get to a good spot."

"I'm coming, Toby." She shook her head smiling.

He was determined to get where it was he wanted to go. Her father and Irene were still at the car as far as she knew. Toby taken his tie and jacket off and had left it at the car. He was carrying in his other hand a basket to hold his eggs.

Sarah looked out past the bridge and smiled when she saw Jareth leaning against the obelisk.

Toby stopped and turned to look at his sister. "Why is he here?"

Sarah knelt down to look him in the eye. "I thought you like him."

"I do, but why is he here?'

"Cause I asked him to. Toby, he can help you get the really high eggs; I can't get to."

Toby thought it over, or it seemed. "Okay."

Sarah stood up and smiled at him. "Good, now come on. We need to get into position before the hunt starts."

Toby started pulling again and Sarah followed. They crossed over the bridge and walked up towards the obelisk.

* * *

Yes, as surprise I'm giving you Chapter 3 on the same day as Chapter 2. I'm already working on Chapter 4. I hope this is light like hope it to be.

Now review if you please.

CL


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sarah smiled at Jareth as they reached the obelisk. "Hope you haven't been waiting long."

Jareth smiled at her. "Not long. Where's your father and stepmother?"

Sarah glanced behind her. "They're coming." She turned back towards him. "So ready to help Toby find eggs?"

He looked quizzly at her. "Sarah, do know the meaning of this hunt?"

"To celebrate spring, of course."

He nodded. "Yes."

"I know the truth, but I'm not going to bore Toby with the details." She glanced down at Toby.

Toby pulled harder on her arm. "Sarah, it's about to start."

"I know, Toby. Relax, we're listening."

The voice of the mayor came over a loud speaker, but Sarah really paid it no mind.

She leaned towards Jareth a bit. "He'll talk for awhile before the Hunt starts. It'll be extra long this year since it's an election year."

Jareth nodded as the mayor talked on and on.

Toby continued to pull on Sarah's arm.

Sarah sighed. "Toby, you know how long it takes him to get finished."

"I know, but I see two eggs." He looked up at her.

She knelt down beside him. "Where?"

Toby pointed back towards the bridge and whispered, "there under the edge of the bridge and beside the end of it."

Sarah looked to where he pointed and smiled. "Then we better get over there."

Slowly, the trio made their way towards the end of the bridge. When they reached it, Sarah glanced around quickly.

"Don't get them yet, wait until the mayor starts the hunt."

"All right, Sarah."

Jareth smirked and leaned towards Sarah. "Isn't this a form of cheating?"

Sarah looked at him. "Not really. As long as we don't touch them it isn't."

The voice of the mayor drooled on. There were groups of kids waiting for the Egg Hunt to start, some were doing as they were and stood near some eggs they had already spotted.

Finally after what felt an hour, the mayor said the line. "Now let the Annual Egg Hunt begin."

* * *

Thanks for all of the lovely reviews. Normally, I don't do this, but I need to answer some questions since they aren't from a signed reviewer.

Lylabeth 1 – This is a continuation of a series of stories I wrote back in 2011. The other stories help flesh Irene out a bit. These Holiday stories are meant to be light and fun. They are a break from my current big story. So I keep them light and try not to drag them too long. Also, the spelling. Let's see, I suck at it, and I know I do. If my spell checker doesn't catch it then it'll get past me most of the time. I do my best to catch it.

I do have a new beta, but she's not working on this. She's only going to look over my big story.

Now review if you please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jareth watched as children ran around him screaming. Toby wasn't running among them yet. After getting the two eggs he had seen earlier, he had dragged them over to a grove of trees. Jareth had already had to get the boy five eggs that were up higher than he could reach.

Sarah smiled as Toby picked up one hidden some what behind a rock. "Good job, Toby."

"That's eight eggs so far, Sarah."

"You're doing great."

Toby nodded and then dashed out of the trees. "Let's go look over there!"

Sarah sighed and then followed after him.

Jareth stood in the trees listening to the sounds of the children and their parents. This was right not people wishing their children away. Children should be out playing in the sun not hidden in their homes, in front of the those box things. Toby seemed to be running faster than most of the children he had seen.

Sarah walked up to him. "Are you all right?"

He looked at her and smiled. "I'm fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Shouldn't you be with Toby?"

"He's not far, and he knows where I am."

Jareth sighed. "We aren't exactly getting any time alone."

"Sorry, but someone has to stay with Toby."

"Why aren't his parents doing it?"

"Irene decided to wear high heels. So she can't walk in the grass or even run, and Dad sorta forced to stay with her."

"So they leave it all up to you."

"Mostly cause I can keep up with him."

Jareth nodded. "Well, we might as well go keep up with him."

The pair walked out of the trees and spied Toby picking up an egg that wasn't hidden too well. He then stood up and came running to them.

"I've got ten now, Sarah!"

"That's great, Toby."

Toby smiled. "Think we can find anymore?"

"Sure, let's go look on the other side of the park."

Toby nodded and took hold of her hand. "Let's go."

Sarah glanced at Jareth. "You coming?"

"Of course, lead the way."

So the trio began their journey to the other side of the park.

* * *

I know this will be posted before anyone has really reviewed for Chapter 4. Anyway, thanks for the lovely reviews that will come for Chapter 4. I can't say when Chapter 6 will come. I might update again or I might not. We'll have to wait and see.

So review if you please.

Oh, please forgive me for any really big errors. I wrote this while drink coffee at 1:55 am after working too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sarah sat under a tree with Toby and Jareth. Toby was counting his eggs and opening the little plastic eggs to see what was inside of them. Already he had found two twenty dollar bills in his basket of twenty eggs, but he had only gone through half.

"I just have to have gotten one of the hundred dollar eggs."

"Keep looking in your eggs, Toby. You might have gotten more money." Sarah smiled at him.

Toby frowned but continued opening his opening his eggs.

Jareth leaned back against the tree. "Well, is the Hunt over?"

"For us, it is."

Jareth nodded. "So now what?"

"Normally, my dad comes and finds us and we go home to have dinner."

"So now extended family?"

"It'll only be me, Toby, my dad, and Irene. Also, I have to leave to get back to school."

Nodding Jareth, sighed. "So how did you like your gift?"

"They match."

"It's a set."

Sarah nodded. "Well, thanks." She looked up and smiled at her dad. "So it's time to go?"

Robert nodded. "Yeah, Irene took the car. So we're walking home."

Sarah almost groaned, but she stood up. "Well, we better get going."

Toby stood up and walked over to his dad. "I've already got $40, but I haven't finished opening all of my eggs yet."

"That's great, Toby."

Sarah looked down at Jareth. "You're welcomed to dinner."

Jareth stood up. "Thank you, but I need to get home."

Sarah nodded. "All right, thanks for helping me today."

Jareth smiled at her. "Your welcome, Sarah." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you later." Jareth nodded at Robert. "Bye, Toby."

Toby waved at him. "Bye."

Jareth walked away.

Sarah knew he would get to a point when no one was around to turn into an owl and then fly away. She took hold of Toby's hands.

"Come on, Toby. We'll look at the rest of your eggs when we get home."

Toby nodded. The trio then made their way home to their Easter dinner.

* * *

So ends this story. Thanks for the reviews. I'll now begin working on Chapter 16. So review if you please.

CL


End file.
